Bloom Fairy Or Super Weapon
by kellym01
Summary: what if bloom had been captured by the army instead of discovering stella, will she escape from them or will she be made into a super weapon A/N i don't own winx club
1. Chapter 1

Bloom awoke that day feeling different, she couldn't put her finger on it she felt like something had changed inside of her, however she dismissed figuring it was just a part of the fact she turned 16 today, when she awoke she turned to see the time and what she saw terrified her and made her blood run cold, she'd slept in and was running late for school, she then remembered what her father had said the last time she was late to school, he had said, "bloom if your late to school one more time you are grounded and will lose your phone and will not be attending any social events like that end of year dance", bloom quickly jumped out of bed got dressed and ran out the door and started sprinting to get to school on time. When she finally did arrive she could barely stand, she then stumbled to the school doors, surprised to see the doors hadn't opened yet, she then approached the doors and overheard a group girls saying how the teachers were in strike and school was, at hearing this bloom's stress and anger levels were at its peak. "what, what do you mean no school" bloom screamed at the group who just turned to her with a surprised look, it was then bloom realized she'd done she just spoke to mitzi and her friends, the people she hated the most, however they still answered.

"teachers are on strike bloom didn't you get the memo…oh right you were too busy sleeping, heck you were so busy sleeping you couldn't even brush that mess of a split ends that you call hair" mitzi and her friends began to laugh at her insult to bloom, and that was it she had been pushed over the edge, her anger and rage was at its peak, she began to glow and her hair began to wave in her power, she began to hover off the ground and released waves and waves of hot and powerful energy and knocked all the students in the yard against the walls while also destroying the parts of the school, little did anyone know someone was watching this, the next thing anyone knew the army had arrived and was launching steel nets at her and pulling her to the ground and threw her into a van, that had been reinforced to stand against incredible amounts of heat, they then sprayed her with a fire extinguisher and when she'd cooled down they sprayed her with knockout gas, they then locked up the van and had the medical staff there check for any casualties while bloom was transported to a secret government lab.

several hours later...

bloom awoke with a splitting head ache, she looked around and saw she was one an examination table, her eyes started darting round seeing people wearing doctors masked, taking blood and doing tests, xrays, DNA tests and who knows what else. bloom began to shake with fear, then she noticed some of the men were talking, she then strained her ears to hear what they were saying hoping she could find out whats going on. "so far the scans and xrays say she's a human, however no one human could do anything like what she just did at that school" whispered the first doctor, however, the other one just pointed toward a machiene where something was been printed out, they first doctor then seized the results that had printed out "this is odd...according to these results she's a new species of human and has an incredible immunity to strong heat, infact it looks like her DNA is almost made of fire, howver nearly everything else is the same as any other human...intresting" he said as heput his hand to his chin as if stroking a beard, he then gave the order for bloom to be taken to some containment room, bloom then had her hands bonded and was taken away by two men and place in a dark room, a light was turned on, there was a small bed, a toilet and sink and that was it she was then thrown onto the bed and pressed down onto it by one of the men, while the other untied her bonds, they both then quickly ran out and shut the door and before bloom could even turn around she heard the door been locked, she then pulled her kneese to her chest and began to cry, silently.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom awoke the next day to find her self been pressed front first into her bed by two men and found that her hands were now been bonded behind her back again, she then was pulled by the two men and now were on her either side and were now dragging her out of her cell, about 10 minutes later she reached two doors and when they opened she saw she was looking into some sort of prison yard, she was then thrown to the ground and her bonds left on and when she managed to get back on her feet she looked around to see each wall had several armed army men all gazing at her, she was surrounded and when she face forward and looked up she saw someone step on to the balcony.

"when we found you, you showed unimaginable power, you have been brought here so we can focus your power and control it, and when we took you to our lab threw our results we have found that you are an evolved human the next stage in the evolution oh humans, however also our results show you are very resistant to fire and extreme heat also that your DNA is slightly different to that of the modern day humans, however, everything else is almost the same as a normal human and to answer the question your thinking of this is where you will be trained to control your power, you will be our weapon in coming wars, we shall also take a closer look into your DNA and determine if there is or if we can make more of you, for today's training we shall be testing how much heat you can endure, now listen when the heat becomes too much simply knock on the glass" said the man on the balcony, bloom had become confused until something rose around her, like a metal containment tube and when the top was sealed up the temperature began to gradually increase, bloom noticed there was digital thermometer built into the inside of this chamber and it showed how hot it actually was and she was surprised to see it had already reach the temperature of a nuclear reactor and she couldn't feel it, then to the temperature of the heart of a fully active volcano, to the earths core and yet she still felt normal in fact all that had happened since entering the chamber is that she had become stronger, a lot stronger she felt she could like she could rip open this chamber, the chamber then began to over heat when it reached supernova, everyone outside instantly began to fuss and whisper about what was going on, the chamber then self destructed from the incredible heat, everyone attempted to shelter from the explosion and the coming heat wave and when it came all their weapons melted along with any other metal object they had, when the smoke cleared they saw the red head just standing there looking around and she was glowing, they then noticed she snapped her bonds in two as her hands were now at her sides, she then crossed them over her chest and faced the balcony again "that's it…what happened to the possibility of it been too hot for me to handle and me having to knock on the metal in case it was too hot…please I didn't even break a sweat" bloom yelled as she exclaimed her view on the machine, her response caused everyone to gasp, especially when they saw she was telling the truth her face was still dry not a single drop of sweat, her face wasn't even red, two men were then ordered to take bloom back to her cell and were advised not to touch her, after one of them seized her arm and got burned and when they looked at it they saw his bone and even that had turned black, the soldier was then taken by the medical staff to have his wound treated, bloom was then taken to her cell, she noticed that her escorts had kept there distance, once she was in her cell, before the cell door was closed and locked bloom had leant on one of the walls of her cell and her hand burnt right through it, after seeing this the soldiers had no choice except to take her to a maximum containment cell made of metal with the highest melting points and a laser, like blue wall as the entrance, impossible for anyone to escape, was how anyone would have described it.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom stood up, off the bench in her new cell she had been sat on, she walked up to the light blue force field that kept her in, she peered out to see two soldiers arguing, she began to listen to what they were saying.

"I'm telling you, she's just a scared girl she has no control of what she is, she should be set free" barked one of the soldiers.

"and I'm telling you that if she is let go everyone will be in danger, you saw what she did and what happened when tested her durability against extreme heat, and if we can learn to control her then we shall witness the end of our enemies and when they launch there attack and declare war if we can control her we would be able to end it in a day, she is a weapon and you can do nothing about it, or have you forgotten what she did at this age, and she will become stronger as she ages" said the other one, bloom then heard the man begin to walk away after ordering the other to stand guard over the weapon and to not speak to it. The man then turned to see bloom only inches away from the force field which contained her, she was no longer glowing so the soldier relaxed no longer fearing her escape.

"you heard that didn't you?" asked her new guard as he gazed at the ground and bloom only shrugged in reply, the guard then looked up and saw a tear at the corner of her eye, he knew why it was there she had been taken from her family because of something she didn't even understand or know about herself, he then let the shield down "walk with me" he said as bloom stepped out of her cell, the man then put some blue energy cuffs onto her wrists, behind her back, it was then bloom understood what he was doing and smiled at him, the energy cuffs on her fed off heat meaning bloom knew how to escape due to the fact they cuffs fed off heat and were made of concentrated heat, meaning they couldn't be broken but bloom knew she would have no problem in escaping.

She walked with the soldier around the base, constantly looking for some way to escape "look…I am sorry…for what they did to you" the soldier said as he glanced at her ashamed by how she had been treated, it was then that bloom stopped and stared at something which disturbed her and made her flame with rage and begin to glow, a blonde girl had been captured, like she had, she was been dragged down the hall way by two big and strong soldiers, the girl was unconscious, bloom's eyes began to glow and the two soldiers noticed and when they turned they unholstered their weapons, loaded with tranquil darts, they fired them at her, however they simply floated away when they felt the heat of bloom's rage that her aura emitted, she was about to attack when someone knocked her out from behind.

Later…

Bloom awoke to see the blonde girl shaking, frozen in fear on the examination table that she had been on, she felt her hands in the same bonds as before which made her smile especially when she saw her feet bonded with the same energy cuffs meaning she could easily escape, the blonde girl began shooting balls of light from her hand at the doctors and soldiers who ducted out of the way and pulled out some sleeping gas, it was then that bloom made her move and absorbed the energy cuffs, it was simple as she got her power from fire so absorbing heat was a simple task for her she then ran and using fire she broke/melted the braces that held the girl down, it did hurt her, but she couldn't do anything about it now so, the girls blasted her way through the guards and doctors and soldiers and when they were about to follow them the soldier that had helped in bloom's escape "accidentally" leant on the door shutting button and waited a minute ramble how he was sorry before pressing the button again to open the doors again and by now the girls were at the exit and were about to escape when they were surrounded by the soldiers and guards of the place the blonde then took off her ring and opened a portal once it became a sceptre, the two then vanished through the portal which closed before anyone could follow them.


	4. Chapter 4

Bloom looked around once she stepped through the portal and she was what looked like an alley in down town, she then turned to see the blonde girl had collapsed from exhaustion bloom then picked her up and carried her baby style and walked out of the alley way, she looked at the street it was abandoned and looked like bomb had gone off, she continued to walk carrying the blonde girl feeling week herself she then felt an arm go around her neck and instantly froze when she felt a gun pressed against her back, her eyes widened with fear. "give me all your money or I shoot" said a gruff voice from behind her, now this worried her as she was broke and from the looks of the blonde so was she, she had no pockets and no where to store money, bloom then slowly glided one hand to her pockets making sure not to drop the girl and she turned out all her pockets to show they had no money, the figure behind her noticed this and let out a small yet deep growl, "turn around slowly" the gruff voice said and bloom obliged and slowly turned around to see a man wearing a hoodie, about bloom's age and a little taller, he held a small gun in his hand and pointed it at blooms chest, right at her heart his eyes then widened at the sight of them, "your coming with me" he said and indicated for bloom to walk in front which she did with a gun pressed into the centre of her lower back and a hand on her left shoulder. She was then directed into an old and badly damaged warehouse, upon entry she saw it had been a storage warehouse and the place was full of guys and girls that looked like thugs, hooligans and those were the most friendly of them, a teenage boy then came to the metal rail and gazed down at bloom and the girl she carried and his eyes widened.

"yo skinner, razor show me that news footage from the other day" said the teen on the rail, he had dark hair and eyes, clear blue eyes, empty eyes, bloom thought she could see a glimpse of his soul when she made eye contact with him, an old tv was then switched and some footage was shown from when bloom lost control at school "so it is you, now tell me your and your friends name" he ordered.

Bloom then looked at him and managed to stutter an answer all though she was terrified and it was obvious to everyone in the room that she was "b…b…bloom Peterson…I don't know her name all I know is…she helped…me…escape" bloom said back her eyes shaking with fear. The smile on the boys face vanished

"tell me your real name" he yelled back as her jumped from the railing and landed on his feet from about a 10 foot drop, he then approached bloom slowly making her even more scarred, he then rose his hand and placed it on bloom's forehead, "you don't know your name, the information's blocked, locked by your mind…" his eyes snapped open "you can't be…can you?...hey guys meet bloom Peterson, my little sister" he announced and everyone gasped at hearing this, the teen then took the girl from bloom's hands and laid her on a mattress that laid atop 2 wooden crates, he then got a dusty old blanket and put it over her and put a small pillow beneath her head "if she helped you then I'll help her, and bloom I saw in your memory that you don't remember me, I'm your older brother and my name is matt and I'm the leader of the pack, the pack is my gang and we run this town, you may want to get some rest" matt said as he got another mattress and put it next to the blonde girls bed and lifted a shocked bloom onto it and got her a pillow and a blanket and the last thing that bloom heard was matt yelling to the pack "listen up anyone who hurts either of these girls, or touches a teeny hair on there head, especially my sister you will have to answer to me, you will welcome them into the pack no questions asked got it and that means you too thorn and if your sisters turn up here I will kill them especially if they come near my sister and or her friend understand" he yelled and all the pack replied with "yes" in unison although the one called thorn wasn't too happy.


End file.
